


Minotaur: The True Story of love and Wrath

by mimpanda1012892



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fauns & Satyrs, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Minos - Freeform, Minotaur - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Original Mythology, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, The Labyrinth - Freeform, satyress, the minotaur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimpanda1012892/pseuds/mimpanda1012892
Summary: A story of a small and gentle Satyress who came to Crete for work and a new life, she meets a beast of great size and strength; The Minotaur.





	1. Crete

A long time ago there was a myth of a creature so ferocious it scared even the gods. Minos the King of Crete promised  
Poseidon he would sacrifice a bull, but he kept it and sacrificed another. Out of a god's wrath he  
punished Minos by making his wife Pasiphae fall deeply in love with the bull. She soon mated with it and there was born  
A creature; The Minotaur. 

Chapter 1 

"Crete"  
Crete, the most beautiful island in all of Greece, a home of culture and Art. We have all arrived from Gavdos to either find work as artists or craftsmen, and to be of the Maoen culture was truly a ray of light to see and be apart of such rich culture. Several of us coming off the boats onto the docks looked around at the large mountains surrounding the island and The large sun settling right past the waves we've just sailed days across. It was beautiful; it was my new home.  
I made my way into the town filling my sight with the many vendors of fresh fish and decorative crafts from every which  
way. Walking over to a booth I see a sign reading "Newcomers welcome!" I tilted my head to the side "Oh?" An old  
man with a long beard looked me over and sighed  
"you're new here,yes?"  
"Yes i am, I just arrived from the boats from Gavdos."  
"Well you're just in luck we have plenty of nice fresh fish come in, would you like to have a real taste of Maoen Culture?"  
"Oh no thank you, I don't eat meat Sir." I say nodding my head and gesturing away the fish head he shoved in my face.  
"I was wondering sir, if you could tell me if theres any work around here a simple little Satyress like me could do?"  
the old man grabbed his beard and massaged gently looking up, licking his lips and then shrugging his old bony shoulders, he said "Well, you do any cookin'?"  
My ears shot up and a smile across my face widened "oh yes of course!"  
"that's good, you see the king of Crete; Minos is looking for a person of great taste, i'm sure you'd be good help, yes?"  
"OH yes I would love to! where is his palace,I'll get started right away!" I said happily and practically shaking with eagerness to meet the one and only king Minos.  
the old man put his hands out gesturing her to be still "calm down lass, The king's palace is right up that cliff." he said pointing to a steep side of a mountain where a faint sight of a bronze and stone palace lays, "you should get some rest though, the sun is quite set now lass, wouldn't want anyone hurting a young one like you."  
"i'm 30"  
"i'm 99"  
"point taken, where should i stay, if it's not too much of a hassle sir?" He pointed to a small barn where the goats and hens lay to sleep. "it's all i got, but i'm more than happy to share this humbleness lass."  
"thank you so much sir!, it means the world to me!" She said as she unpacked her small messenger bag and looked at the doorway as she gently pet the scruff of one of the goats.  
"my name is Adrian, and i hope you enjoy your stay miss-"  
"Ceri"  
"goodnight Ceri, May all the gods wish you luck."  
"thank you, goodnight Adrian." She yawned and Adrian shut the door to the barn And the lights went out revealing nothing but darkness and the sound of slumbering animals.  
"may all the gods wish me luck."


	2. Chapter 2:  Farewell friend

Ceri awoke with a loud long yawn and arms stretching, smacking her lips looking around to see the barn animals wide away and staring her way.  
"oh goodmorning! i can't wait to start my new job!" She got up and skipped over to Adrian's stall where she saw him selling various good; potatoes, oranges, and various nuts.  
"good morning Adrian!" She hugged him and her long ears perked up.  
"good morning there ceri, how did you rest?" He asked giving his back a crack.   
"oh very good thank you, except for maybe the constant smell of hay and the scurrying mice here and there.. but good!"   
Adrian rubbed the back of his neck his smile falling slowly, "it's about time i leave your story Ceri, You will be working for the king ya' know, you won't have time for an old man like me anymore." with a wave of his hand he says "now go Ceri, I don't want my old cracky bones slowing you down, go."  
Ceri's ears fell behind her head "oh Adrian" She held him in a strong embrace and a tear fell down slowly cheek to chin "I won't forget you, I'll come back and visit when i can i promise."  
backing up Ceri wiped her tears from her face, "oh, what did you mean by my story?" Adrian wiped another tear on her cheek with his thumb and said "you'll see when that time comes, now, go on girl you're making this old pile of bones emotional!"   
Ceri went in for one more hug and Adrian handed her a small sack of nuts and oranges, And now she was off, to see the King of Crete Minos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such lack of updates! my life has been hectic. I hope you all liked the chapter, Don't worry i'll make the next one a bit longer and more interesting!!!


	3. Chapter 2:  You start tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King Of Crete; Minos is looking for a servant to care for his half son half monstrosity The Minotaur.  
But, there is only one who is brave enough to do it, a small satyress Ceri. 
> 
> also i added the sisters in early just because , and to already reveal ariadne's horrible character lol (i kind of hate her tbh but ya never know,she aint thaaaat bad.)))  
also phaedra *chef hands* my queen, i love her, 
> 
> i'll try and show off some pictures soon of each character in my own envision.

Step by step Ceri was making her way to Minos' large temple while thinking "i wonder if i make a good first impression?" "what should i choose?" "should i be a cook,a florist? oh who cares i'll take anything given to me as long as i adjust here!"  
Ceri made it all the way up the stone stairs to his temple looking around to see all the lush and extravagant furniture and statues, large murals of the king and the gods. There was a long line of servants and poor farmers and some people she remembered that came off of the boat with her.  
The king Minos sat upon his thrown one hand under his chin looking quite unhappy.   
"My King" A an old peasant spoke "i wish to clean your lavish temple floors, you see my lord i see nothing but wasted potential, see these smudges here!" he says as he smears his filthy hands on the second step to his throne. Minos looking completely disgusted lifted a leg so he wouldn't be touched by this mans charcoal hands.   
"Stop,Stop,STOP." Minos waved a hand in front of himself and said "guards please kindly show this man out, please direct him to the nearest reservoir, i wish to no longer smell his presence" resting his head back on his hand he waves his other hand in the air "NEXT" his voice drowning out the cluttered mess of the poor man being dragged out of the room by two large soldiers.  
"i said NEXT" Minos repeated louder.   
a man came up to him bowed in a dramatic nature "my liege, i came requesting at your feet if i may perhaps be of service in preparing meals?"   
Minos shook his head with sigh saying "i have plenty of servants who tent to that, now go." while the soldiers started to walk towards him he backed up arms raised defensively"wait wait wait your majesty-  
Minos stood and leered down at the man "i said GO!" as the soldiers came for the man to pull him away while he begged Minos stood at his thrown and said "who else here is asking for unneeded employment, you all come to me to serve as gentle folk but none so brave as to ask to serve to the beast!" The room went quiet after a few gasps and Minos growing impatient of seeing his people afraid to speak of the beast in The labyrinth. "WELL!"  
One hand raised, a shorty chubby satyress with short auburn hair stood before the king "i would like to serve my king." straightening her skirt before the king she stuttered "i-i just came from the island of Gavdos, I heard of you accepting helping hands of any kind and i figured mine could help in any way."  
Minos lowered his gaze smirk rising on his lips, "everyone please exit the room, leave me and this goat alone to speak, you're all dismissed." with that everyone left leaving only Minos and Ceri in the dimly lit room with nothing but silence.  
"helping hands hm, i imagined a man of great height and strength to handle something like this." Minos looked to his side pondering and sighing looking back eyes avoidance of any sign of incitement.  
"Daddy!" a young girl who looked to only be 16 years old came stomping into the room with a broken red slipper "look at what Phaedra did to my slipper! that women is a beast you know that! she just comes in to my bedroom and take what isn't hers!" not long after a women slightly older preferable late 20s came into the room pushing a curtain out of the way "that WOULD be true if it were yours in the first place"  
"what do you mean yours! you said you didn't want it anymore!" she said defensively pointed the snapped slipper in her face  
Phaedra grabbing the end of the slipper says "yes that is true sister, but, IT STILL DOESN'T MAKE IT YOURS."then yanking the slipper from her grip she stomped out of the room and threw the curtains back into place on the way out.  
"Ariadne" Minos spoke "please go back to your bedroom we will speak of this later alright my dearest daughter."   
''BUT fathe-  
"NOW" he raised his voice now pointing the same direction in which his elder daughter earlier exited  
she began to walk in the direction and for a split second looking in ceri's direction with nothing but a expression of disgust and then snapping her head up and smugly walking out leaving once again the king and ceri in the throne room alone,  
"i'm quite sorry for that little interruption" he sat down in his throne now visibly stressed and tired of his position of king and father. "alright,alright,alright, now what was it we were speaking of again?"  
Ceri cleared her throat and twiddled her fingers together nervously "i-i would like to know more about the thing you called The Beast?"  
Minos sat up staring her in the eyes with slight concern "h-he is a dangerous monster, a ferocious animal, a beast" he looked to his side sucking in his top lip and saying "i can't guarantee you being what i had in mind for this type of job but, i will grant you this special position" leaning back in his chair he relaxed saying "of course if that thing gets close enough to you and something of course ..happens, i am not responsible for that. Your safetly lies with you and you will bring him 3 meals per day and turn out the lights at sundown, that is all , am i making this all very clear to you-  
"Ceri, sir, and yes i understand what i need to do. i promise you will not be let down! i'll try my hardest!" Ceri said with hands entwined in each other.  
"good, Ceri The Satyress, you start tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't been into writing in so long i'm sorry for making anyone wait for such a long time!!!  
i'll try updating this story more and more every week!  
if anyone wants to know what my ocs look like i'll add pictures next time i post.or you can check out my instagram _Ever.Green.Art_


End file.
